A Naruto World, Remixed
by Rikarai
Summary: What if Sasuke was never bitten by Orochimaru? What if the 3rd died of natural causes? What would happen people were changing all at once? Other Shinobi from other villages are being trapped in Konoha with everyone else! Pairings inside


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto characters or its concepts. (E.g. chakra, summoning jutsus, the headbands/symbols, Kage Bunshin, Shintenshin, Kagemane, Sexy no Jutsu, Sharingan, Byakugan, or any of that... )

_Author's Note:_ I DO own Rika Raisemetchi, Nezumi Okatsa, Kha Tsenika, Zatsuki-chan, Kutanatsu, and Yatseru Kiaya.

Summary: (What if Sasuke was never bitten by Orochimaru? What if the 3rd died of natural causes? What would happen people were changing all at once? Find out what happens when all the shinobi and then some more are barricaded inside Konoha!)

- Everyone is summoned to Konoha suspiciously. A barrier is set up to prevent outsiders from coming in, or anyone that tries to come out for that matter. Other people visiting for a spew are trapped also. Why is this happening? What's going on between all the characters? All of a sudden, why is Sakura denying her love for Sasuke when he finally returns it? (Sorry if you like the pairing SasukeSakura... I do, but yeah...The story needed a twist.) _NejiOC, NarutoHinata, GaaraOC, ShikamaruTemari_ Is it true? Gaara's little sister has come back from studying abroad!

Shikamaru lazily raised his hands and folded them back behind his head. He looked up at the light tainted sky as he walked around aimlessly.

"Hmm...No clouds...How troublesome..."

It was true. The sky was as clear as settled water. Looking up for any trace of clouds, Shikamaru was too distracted to see where he was going and slammed into something hard. He lay on the ground looking at the sky, then saw a dark figure overshadow him. A black semi-hooded figure with all black clothing stood over him. Purple paint streaked his face in markings.

"Man...That was a nasty fall...You okay?"

Shikamaru immediately recognized the man he had run into as Kankuro, the puppeteer from the Hidden Village of the Sand.

"Come on Kankuro. Nara isn't that weak. He's not dumb enough to just run into you," whined a voice that sounded vaguely familiar also.

Shikamaru sat upright painfully and groaned. He looked in the direction of the voice and found it to be Temari, another shinobi from the Sand Village. She had an enormously large fan strapped to her back, a weapon she used in battle.

"Where's the evil one?" Obviously, Shikamaru was referring to Gaara of the Sand, the last of the Sand Siblings.

"Hm...He left to go find something I think. Come on. Get up. We have to go somewhere too... Come to think of it, did you happen to receive summons from an anonymous shinobi to meet by the middle of Konoha?"

Shikamaru stood up and brushed himself off. He looked at her blandly and once again put his hands behind his head. "That's where I was going. I figured I'd have to face bad consequences if I didn't go because my message came with an enormous black dog."

Temari and Kankuro nodded, all wondering why they had been summoned on such a random day, several months after the Chunin exams.

Elsewhere in the village, Sakura, like other shinobi, was well on her way to comply with the summons. She was walking down a large street when she saw Ino sending off a customer.

"Hey Ino!"

Ino looked up at Sakura by the door. "What do you want?" she clipped.

"Did you get one of these summonses?" Sakura held up the blue piece of paper to show Ino if she recognized it or not. Ino snapped her fingers and reached into her bag. She pulled out a red slip of paper with the same content on it.

"Are you leaving soon? It says we have to be there by mid-day."

"Hold on. Let me tell my parents." She turned and faced the curtains behind her. "Hey, mother! Father! I'm leaving now!"

With that, she followed Sakura out and to the center of Konoha.

Hinata walked slowly around town, waving at neighbors and friends. She looked at the green piece of paper in her hand. The center wasn't too far away, so she'd best go there early. She nearly passed by the ramen shop to her left when she saw that familiar orange jacket. Walking up to the person, she tapped on his shoulder.

"N-Naruto?"

He turned around with a mouth full of ramen.

"Heh-na-da?" Naruto swallowed his mouthful and grinned. "What are you doing here?"

"Well...um...I just...saw you...and I decided to...come over..." she stated hesitantly.

Smiling, he handed his bowl to the attendant over the counter. He paid and walked with Hinata.

"So where are you going Hinata?" he asked quizzically.

"I-I got this message to meet at the center of K-Konoha by mid-day. I-I'm going there right n-now."

"Whoa! That is so cool! I got one too!"

He showed her the gray slip of paper stating the summons. The paper was slightly crushed, but legible and intact.

Hinata smiled and blushed as they walked together toward the middle of Konoha.

As everyone approached the middle of Konoha, several people were already there. Kiba, Chouji, Shino, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Sasuke and Gaara were already there. Lee smiled at Sakura's arrival, Sasuke scowled.

"What took you so long, slowpokes?" Kiba questioned. Akamaru barked and wagged his tail.

Whatever Chouji said was blocked out by the sound of the rumpled chip bag, making loud rustling noises.

Gaara walked over to Kankuro and Temari and watched everyone else. The teammates reunited and drabbled on about the day that they had. Everyone else had a topic to think about: the summons.

It was nearly mid-day as everyone stood at the center of Konoha. They were still waiting for the "anonymous shinobi" to arrive and tell them what the summons were about. So many questions were going through their heads, when there was no one to answer them.

After a few minutes later, Gaara snarled.

"This is a waste of my time. I'm leaving."

He turned to leave, but something stopped him. It was a voice, a malicious voice full of tainted laughter.

"I don't think you'd want to leave just yet...Gaara of the Sand."

Everyone had paused their actions and turned around. Seeing a figure jump down from a tree, they tensed up and stood apart, ready to attack.

"Now, now. No need to draw weapons and do unnecessary bloodshed."

They watched as the figure stepped into the light from the shaded tree. It was the Godaime, Tsunade. Everyone groaned. They were all expecting something "fun" to do, not have political affairs and small talk over tea with the Godaime.

"What's with the attitude all of a sudden? Don't be so down because it's me. I have an important mission for you. _All of you._"

With that, every one gave his or her attention to her, listening eagerly for this mission.

"Hm...Gaara...Doesn't it feel like we're forgetting something?" Temari questioned quietly.

Gaara stole a glance at the Godaime, then back at Temari.

"A little bit...do you know what we forgot?"

"No...I just have a bad feeling about it."

"Hn...Forget about it."

Speaking of which, Gaara indeed had a bad feeling about something. The fact was nagging at the back of his head. He wanted to scream at it and make it go away, but it wouldn't go. It wasn't the demon...that was for sure. He shrugged it off for the mean time and listened to the Hokage.

"Now all of you need to be on you best behavior. There are a few shinobi from other countries coming to Konohagure for a brief visit and maybe a hidden examination. Any mistakes will flaw our image to the other countries. Our village is currently the strongest one out here, so we all need to be the best, not just act like it. Got it?"

Everyone nodded hesitantly. Gaara frowned.

"And why do I need to be here? I'm not even in this village!"

The voice inside his head was screaming with hysterical laughter. Every one stared at him. They really didn't know why he was here.

"Okay...You're on vacation for the time being until they leave so just sit back and relax." The Hokage summed up at the top of her head.

He scowled and turned away. The Sand Siblings turned and talked to each other.

"Now if you understand, then you can do what you please but destroy the town until they leave. If you don't stop by my office and I'll help you. Bye!"

She disappeared in a puff of green smoke as they were about to go their separate way. Suddenly, Gaara cried aloud.

"Ah, #$&$!"

Temari and Kankuro recoiled at his exclamation. So did everyone else in earshot. Gaara turned around nervously, looking side to side. Lee looked at him skeptically, obviously thinking the "youth" had left him. Sasuke quizzically looked at the suddenly morbid Gaara. _"Okay...What's up with him?"_ Sasuke thought over.

"Do you know what we forgot? We forgot ---!"

"NII-CHAN! NII-CHAN!"

"---her..."

"Oh snud..." murmured Kankuro.

Everyone whirled around in the direction of the sound. A large napalm of black smoke puffs appeared out of nowhere. When the smoke cleared, a little girl and a man in his early twenties stood several feet away from Gaara.

The girl was about seven years old, with striking blonde hair like Temari, but she looked peculiarly like Gaara. She wore a Chinese-style dress like Ten-ten, but it was longer, and different in some ways. The hem was lined with gold, and the material was shinier. She was holding a doll that looked like no animal. It was almost cute, in a childish manner.

The man had bandages covering his body, white flowing hair cut down to his shoulders. His pants were slightly baggy, and white. His color scheme seemed like it was white. Whatsoever, they were there, for reasons unknown.

"Gaara-nii, what are you doing!"

**(A/N:** Hope you liked it! It was action-less, but more will come! Nii-chan is an affectionate term for older brother. 0.o

Read, Review, and Enjoy! You know you want to click that purple button.


End file.
